A Memory
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: Memory - 'A game of spin the bottle Host Club style causes feelings to be revealed. How will the Host Club's event go if their entertainment and one of their Hosts bad joke there soz don't like each other? Hikaru X OC


**Chapter 1: **_A Dream in Reality_

_Spin the bottle. A harmless little game, when you know what you're getting into. Playing is easy. You spin a bottle. It points at someone. You kiss (unless you're in the Host Club, where they think you play 7 minutes in Heaven as well...It gets so confusing. I'll explain later...Btw: I'm the writer...well, it's me in the brackets)_

_A sigh came from above the game, "Are you really going to make me play?" The people sitting next to the sofa in a semi-circle looked up. I lay there reading my new book and listening to music in one ear._

"_Don't be such a spoilsport!" Tamaki, the Host Club's founder and self-proclaimed 'king', said. His tone was a little too enthusiastic for me. _

"_Fine, Fine, Fine...One round, and that's it!" I didn't turn away from my book. I never minded if the Host Club played stupid games like this. If they tried to get me involved, I just hated it._

_(Hello!! It's me, the writer again. I haven't introduced the main character yet. Her name is Abigal Satoshi Sohma. This is an interesting story, based on some random ideas that came to my head a few times. Hope you enjoy!! Okay, I'll just stop rambling on and continue the story!!)_

_I span the bottle half-heartedly, still not looking away from my book. About ½ of the people who were in the room at that point were mesmerised by the spinning bottle in front of them._

_Someone gasped. I looked over. My dark eyes widened when I saw what was happening. After a few moments silence, I was being dragged away. Soon enough, I was plunged into darkness._

_Just after I heard a door close, I heard a scrapping noise above me. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a voice yelling me name._

_Next thing I knew, I was being held against a wall. I felt someone's breath on my neck which made me relax instantly. _

_BANG!!!_

_I gasped in shock. _

"_Are you okay?" A voice whispered into my ear._

_I nodded. The arms holding me tightly to a warm body loosened a little, "Good. I'd hate for you to be hurt." The tone in the voice was kind of playful-if you get the idea *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*._

_The body moved off, letting me breath more deeply and easily. "Thanks Hikaru..." I was flushing a bit._

_Hikaru chuckled a little. I couldn't see where he was, but I was certain he was right in front of me. _

_A hand came up to the side of my head and started to twirl some of my hair, the other arm pulled me into a hug from behind. 'So, he's behind me now...I wish he'd stop moving around so much.'_

_After a few seconds in that hug, the hands moved to my hips. This made me blush more. In a flash, I was turned round and my head was brought close to his. We were so close, our noses were touching._

_I smiled at this obvious attempt to make me fall for him. He had nothing to worry about there._

_We were so close to kissing, when the door opened._

_I looked up to see 4 very shocked faces, one not-so-shocked face and one not even looking. Slowly, the door closed on us._

_We parted and tried to listen to the conversation on the other side of the closed door. No words could be made out, but I did hear the door opening and someone shouting, "Sorry I'm late! I got held behind after class for a while!!" This voice was defiantly female._

_I started to recall a memory. A memory which was close to my heart._

**Chapter 2: **_Revenge!!_

_Middle School. That's where I feel head-over-heels in love with Hikaru and where I made a few interesting friends. I saw the twins play the same trick on so many innocent girls who were just mislead by their good acting. I was so annoyed by this, so I decided to get them back for hurting so many girls._

_So, here's the plan I used._

_First, write a fake love letter. Second, leave it on one of the twins' desks. Third, wait for a few days. Fourth, come to school looking completely different than you usually do. _

_A couple of days after leaving the letter on the desk, I came to the school in a wig and I wore coloured contacts too._

_I waited in view of my classroom window. It was completely silent, even the wind was very light. Suddenly, a voice came from behind me, "Nice letter. Looks like lots of effort was put into it."_

_I whirled round. I was thinking of so many comebacks but I kept those in my mind since it would blow my cover. Instead, I looked at the ground, "Really? You like it? I was afraid you would think it was a bit desperate..."_

"_There's just one problem. You meant to give this to Hikaru, you put it on my desk instead..." he smiled at me._

_I flushed lightly, "I'm so sorry." I sighed._

"_Seeing all the effort you put into this made me kinda jealous," He lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes, "Would you go out with me instead?"_

_I wanted to laugh so much or slap him, but I controlled myself. I though about it for a second, "I'm sorry Kaoru but I don't like you that way...I hope you understand..." I looked back at the ground. I smiled to myself._

_The real Kaoru had heard this and walked over, looking totally shocked. _

_I looked up and gasped-it was fake of course, "I...I..." I saw my letter in his hand. I looked back to ground again, "I'll save you the trouble of saying it." I ran off without another word._

_I didn't get very far before I burst out laughing. I turned to see the twins' faces. The looked completely clueless. This made me laugh even more._

"_What's so funny?" Kaoru asked, utterly confused. _

_I took out the contacts and took of the wig. I walked back over to them. Their mouths opened in shock. I smiled, "Hello!! Its me, Abi." I laughed at their expressions._

_A hand clutched my shoulder. I turned round to see an older boy with purple eyes and short-ish blonde hair, "Wasn't she a little harsh?" he asked the twins._

"_Nah. Revenge is what we guess. A friend or something." They shrugged._

_I scoffed, "More like every innocent girl you've tricked and hurt. Just because you've locked your hearts away, doesn't mean everyone else has." I turned back to the twins, "You guys are always contradicting yourselves, am I correct?" The twins nodded, unable to say anything, "So, You want to get close to others, but you don't. You want to be told apart, but you don't. I know it can get confusing but I have a tip for you. Unlock those hearts of yours and listen to them!" I poked them where their heart was located-inside their bodies, of course._

_Everyone, except myself, was amazed at this. The blonde boy was the most amazed amazed. He asked me who I was so I told him. He asked me to join some sort of club so I could sing sometimes-I was at the school on a music scholarship and I was going up to the high school on a music scholarship too. I accepted his offer._

_I will never forget that day. The day I became friends with the Hitachiin twins._

_Someone brought me back to reality by calling out my name._

**Chapter 3: **_Running from fate_

_For the remaining hours of the school day, I avoided Hikaru completely. We both avoided eye contact; we sat on opposite sides of the room, even refused to talk to each other._

_I was reminded of the dance that the Host Club was-this is an unfortunate play on words here, but here it goes-hosting. I had to attend this since I was technically part of the Host Club._

_As soon as I got home, I ran up to my floor – all of my family had their own floor. I had the top floor, my brother had the 3__rd__ floor, my sister had the 2__nd__ floor, my mum had the 1__st__ floor and we all shared the ground floor- and began to panic._

_I'd known about the dance for ages now, but I'd never really thought about it. So now, it was a rush to think about what I was gunna do._

_Once I'd started to think properly, I was running out of time. _

_I grabbed the first dress I grabbed out of my wardrobe-it was my least favourite...actually, I hate all dresses really- and I changed into it. _

_I eventually made it back to the school with just over 5 minutes to spare. Once I'd got to the hall, I was late by over 10 minutes. I daren't look into the room; I didn't want to attract any attention._

_I was considering just walking in, but then I heard a voice, "Go and see if you can find Abi." I had to flatten myself to the wall just to dodge Honey and Mori running through the door I was closest to._

_The mumbling of girls came from inside the room. I heard one comment clearly and couple of times, "Why are the twins still there?"_

_I felt a pang of guilt mix with some sadness. Obviously, I had to muster the courage to walk in. Either I walk in alone or I get dragged in. I was thinking about leaving and just pretending I forgot, but I thought about it for a second. I muttered to myself, "I guess it's now or never..."_

**Chapter 4: **_Destiny Smiles Down_

_I looked into the room to see the floor covered with mumbling girls. At the bottom of the steps which the door I was peaking through, were the twins._

_I suddenly felt really nervous. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. The muttering stopped, giving the room a tense feeling which never helped quell the nervousness I was feeling. I asked myself, 'Why did it have to be at the top of some stairs?! Why not at the back of the room or something?!'_

_As I walked down the steps, I didn't look at anyone. I heard some gasps and some mutterings. Such as, "Whose that?" and "Omigosh! Is that really that Abi girl?!"_

_I was halfway down when I looked at anyone. Everyone looked so shocked, it made me want to laugh but I just smiled to myself instead. I looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw something that made me want to laugh so badly that I giggled a little._

_A few minutes after I'd walked down, the rest of the Host Club began to turn up saying they couldn't find me. I was hiding in the shadows, as I usually did. Once the Host Club were all together and discussing where I could be, I walked out of the shadows and looked at them. They didn't see me for a few seconds. When they did, their faces? Priceless!_

_So, the night went by. After everyone had gotten over the shock, they went off while I just sat on the steps. I really didn't care if I was here or at home. 'At least I was away from my stupid brother', I thought to myself. This cheered me up a little, but there was still an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_I was supposed to sing a song or something, but I really didn't feel up to it. I was forced to though. So, I sang a couple of songs every now and again._

_I realized that something wasn't quite right. I stood up and looked around. Then it hit me. The Host Club had disappeared. I had heard something about a plan a few days ago but I didn't really pay attention to it. All I knew was that they were trying to get a couple together or back together...I wasn't too sure._

_Everyone waited for them to return. _

_I got so bored, I don't like being bored._

_I sighed and sat down. I heard more mutterings for the 3__rd__ time that evening. It was starting to piss me off, when I heard footsteps above me. _

_I didn't have time to look up. I was picked up and then kissed. I was in a state of shock. It was all a blur. When I came to my senses- basically a few seconds after-, I realised who it was._

_I ended up kissing him back. _

_The rest of the evening is a blur to me._

Well, that's what happened to me. A memory I shall never forget. I wrote this just in case I actually do forger! I'm sure I won't but better safe than sorry...I just hope no one finds this, especially my stupid brother.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. See ya!!


End file.
